Artis Mortalis
by Kick-69
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy nunca imaginaron que sus vidas darían un vuelco tan importante. Draco queda gravemente herido después de la muerte de Dumbledore y la única ayuda que recibe es la de Hermione, quien daría la vida por él sin importar nada. ¿Acaso lo logrará? Y él... ¿se dejará salvar? Cuac, soy muy mala haciendo la sinopsis :c
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor:  
**Bueno, me presento!Oh no, en fin. Soy Kick-69 y les he traído mi pequeño experimento.

Algunas chicas me conocen por el grupo quien me abrió las puertas hacia este fantástico mundos Dramione!

Este es mi primer fic y lo he llamado "Artis Mortalis". Se preguntarán por que el latín. Bueno, el año que viene empiezo la carrera de Letras y sé que se cursa Latín y no sé por que ha inspirado en mí una curiosidad muy grande y he nombrado varios cuentos y cosas así en latín. Este significa "Arte mortal" ya que creo que amar es un arte pero que puede matar. Todo en el sentido literal, ¿Vale?.

Bueno, habrán muchas cosas de ficción como el hecho de que Hermione tiene un hermano mayor. Sí, todo esto se me ocurrió cuando iba caminando a mi útlimo día de escuela así que les pido paciencia. Todavía no sé si nuestro Trío Dorado irá en busca de los Horrocruxes ya que no me animo a tocar ese tema, pero ya veré. El fic se basa después de la muerte de Dumbledore y con varios recuerdos de parte de nuestros protagonistas de ese último año en Hogwarts.

Bueno, se los dejo. Espero sus opiniones y espero les agrade!

**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes pertenecen a nuestra hermosa J.K. Rowling sino, Draco no hubiera tenido esas horribles entradas en la última peli xd.**

**Artis mortalis.**

CAPITULO 1: "El Dragón" **(reeditado)**

Hermione sentía el pulso extremadamente fuerte detrás de sus orejas. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras escrutaba sus alrededores, buscándole a él. Había divisado desde la ventana de su cuarto luces en el Bosque Prohibido y por un momento temió que fueran más Mortífagos. Pero cuando iba a dar aviso de aquello lo vio: un Patronus con forma de dragón y supo quién era, ella misma vio nacer ese Patronus.

Ignorando todas las miradas y llamadas de parte de sus amigos, ella bajó corriendo las escaleras, cruzó su sala común y lugares destrozados esa misma noche.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Ron tratando de zafarse de un sanador.

-¡Quédate allí Ron!- e internamente se sintió culpable al agradecer que estuvieran curando sus heridas y que Harry estuviera con la profesora McGonagall ya que si no hubieran ido tras de ella.

Y al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado, él la había llamado.

-Draco- murmuró cuando lo vio detrás de unos árboles.

Él dio un paso hacia delante y se dejó ver por completo. Tenía algunos rasguños en su rostro y llevaba su traje completamente oscuro, desaliñado y sucio, su piel más pálida que nunca.

Pero había algo que si lograba impresionarla: sus ojos estaban atormentados.

-Mátame, Hermione.

_Hermione._Él nunca la había llamado por su nombre a pesar de todos los pedidos por su parte.

_Tiene que salvar al joven Malfoy mi querida Sta. Granger._

Hermione pestañeó tratando de alejar la vista borrosa producto de sus lágrimas pues creía ver mal: el gris de los ojos de Malfoy estaban completamente derretidos por sus propias lágrimas y el dolor que solamente su mirar reflejaba.

_Malfoy ha dejado entrar Mortífagos._

Ella alzó la varita y notó el pulso temblar.

_Dumbledore ha muerto._

Ahogó un sollozo al recordar el cuerpo inerte del director de Hogwarts, del profesor que tanto respetaba.

-Demonios, ¡hazlo!

De pronto recordó las miradas secretas, las risas de él cuando lograba hacer enfadarla; su ceño fruncido cuando estudiaban a escondidas, su extraño comportamiento, su repentino alejamiento.

Y lo entendió todo.

Murmuró las siguientes palabras sabiendo que era lo correcto.

-Desmaius- pudo ver el odio del rubio hacia ella antes de caer en la húmeda tierra.

Hermione se apareció con dificultad en un oscuro callejón cercano al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se recargó nuevamente el peso muerto de Draco Malfoy. Sentía la sangre colarse por su fina franela y comenzó a desesperarse: sabía que él estaba gravemente herido. Logró arrastrarlos hasta la puerta de la casa y murmuró el secreto. Una vez dentro, no pudo evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo con un sonido sordo e inmediatamente la Sra. Black comenzó a gritar insultos a diestro y siniestro pero ella solo oía una cosa: los jadeos roncos y fuertes de Malfoy en un intento casi inútil por llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Él tosió y un hilillo de sangre delineó sus finos labios. Con manos temblorosas, ella rasgó su camisa para luego taparse la boca con ambas ya ensangrentadas. Parecía que la piel en donde se suponía era el abdomen estaba todo chamuscado y negro con una mezcla de color rojo. Draco estaba quemado y la visión era horrible.

Llorando, aplicó todos los hechizos sanadores que conocía mientras veía como, lentamente, dejaba de sangrar. Pero no pudo hacer mucho más que eso y aquello la sobrepasaba de una manera indeseable: por primera vez Hermione Granger no tenía solución a un problema. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencida. De un movimiento de varita cerró las cortinas y cubrió el cuadro de la ya desprestigiada Sra. Black y murmuró un simple hechizo levitador hacia Draco. Lentamente y como si se tratara de un muñeco de cristal lo transportó hacia una de las habitaciones del primer piso. Lo recostó con extremo cuidado sobre una de las cuantas camas y gracias a un Lumus pudo secarle los restos de sangre y mugre.

Ella ya había tomado una decisión, esto no podía hacerlo sola. Y confiaba en pocas personas pero sabía que él la ayudaría de algún modo. Se dobló hacia el inconsciente Malfoy y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la tarde de invierno en la que él se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro y ahora, rememoraba aquello. Cuan felices habían sido ellos antes de que todo eso ocurriera.

_**Cinco meses atrás.**_

Hermione se carcajeó de lo lindo al ver a Draco tambalearse sobre los patines.

-Granger, no te rías- siseó él aunque sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba.

Había descubierto hace unas semanas que le _gustaba_verla sonreír.

-¡No puedo evitarlo!- logró decir mientras se agarraba las rodillas y trataba de respirar- tampoco lo puedo creer, ¡nunca has patinado! ¡Por Merlín de lo que te has perdido!

-Me gustaba más antes sin saber. Mi trasero ya ha recibido una buena dosis de golpes por hoy- luego le sonrió de lado.

Ella se acomodó el gorro de lana y notó que caían copos de nieve.

-¡Atrápalos!- gritó y comenzó a patinar velozmente hacia Draco que viéndose atrapado lo único que atinó a hacer es extender los brazos y recibirla antes de que se matara.

-Demonios, es mentira que eres la bruja más inteligente, ¡casi te matas Granger!

-¡Yo también me divierto cuando estoy contigo!- replicó ella y le besó la mejilla.

Draco se inmutó ante ese gesto poco común en su vida pero la chica sonrió ampliamente y se sentó.

-Será mejor que nos resguardemos de la nevada o nos enfermaremos- sacó las navajas de los patines al igual que las de Draco ya que parecía estar en shock- ¿Pasa algo malo Malfoy?

Él sacudió la cabeza y se paró de un salto. Miró a sus alrededor para comprobar si seguían solos y al ver que sí, estiró la mano y ayudó a levantar a la muchacha.

-No pasa nada- contestó y señaló un árbol grande y espacioso- mejor esperemos allí.

Ella, como siempre, fue a los saltitos y cantando villancicos que nunca había escuchado en su vida. La túnica revoloteaba a su alrededor y cada tanto se daba vuelta a sacarle la lengua al rubio o tirarle una bola de nieve.

Él se limitaba a hundir las manos en sus bolsillos y caminar detrás de ella, observándola.

Cuando llegaron al reposo del árbol ella se dejó caer y acurrucó sus rodillas contra el pecho mientras seguía cantando y acompañaba cada melodía con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la izquierda y derecha.

-Son villancicos muggles- aclaró ella al ver el ceño fruncido de Draco.

-Creo que ya lo había adivinado- replicó él mordaz.

-¡Siéntate a mi lado!- exclamó y palmeó una gran raíz.

Él lo hizo aunque totalmente asombrado. No podía creer que después de todo lo que le había hecho él, ella estuviera allí hablándole y cantando estupideces –al parecer de Draco ya que encontraba estúpida la Navidad- como si nada.

-No lo entiendo Granger- murmuró al fin.

Ella se detuvo velozmente y lo miró confundida.

-Son sólo villancicos- murmuró- no me gusta el que cantaba Sirius, ya sabes, aquel de un hipogrifo.

Él largó una carcajada y como siempre que lo hacía Hermione se deleitó con ese sonido que parecían campanillas de una iglesia.

-No, no entiendo que haces acá.

Repentinamente la muchacha tuvo una pose a la defensiva.

-Pensé que habías superado la etapa "tocar a la sangresucia". Lo hubieras dicho y no te hablaba más- luego lo fulminó con la mirada.

Él se sintió extrañamente dolido. Sí, él ya _había_superado esa etapa pero que ella se lo recordara aún le molestaba, ¿cómo él no se había dado cuenta anteriormente de lo fascinante que podía llegar a ser una conversación con Granger? Por la estúpida crianza que le brindó su familia, específicamente su padre. Pero él ya había terminado de entender que eso no era más que un viejo pensamiento idiota de parte de los sangres puras al fin y al cabo, la chica que estaba reclamándole en este momento, era una sangresucia y era la chica más inteligente que conoció en su vida.

-No es eso Granger- siseó molesto con ella y con él mismo- es el simple hecho que te maltraté una vida entera de colegio y tú estás aquí conmigo como si nada.

Las facciones de ella se dulcificaron tanto que en cualquier otro momento y con cualquier otra persona, él se hubiera burlado y hasta le hubiera dado asco. Pero con ella ahora, todo era diferente. Había por fin encontrado una amiga más allá de Zabini.

-Porque, Draco- y ahí estaba de nuevo, ella usando su nombre. Se sentía tan… bien- tú me escuchaste cuando nadie más lo hizo, encontré en ti un amigo que creí que nunca encontraría. ¿Y sabes? Se siente tan bien. Aparte, uno tiene que aprender a perdonar, ¿cómo vivirías toda tu vida si no logras perdonar a quienes te hicieron daño? Eso sería muy doloroso, ¿Por qué no entonces, ceder ese perdón y estar bien con uno mismo y el prójimo?

Draco sopesó unos segundos sus palabras y le resultaron tan…

-Esos estúpidos pensamientos gryffindorianos.

Ella largó la carcajada y se acurrucó contra él, mientras seguía tarareando esos villancicos que él no lograba entender.

Y él pensó que el pobretón Weasley y el niño-que-debió-morir eran demasiado idiotas para dejar de lado a Hermione porque a pesar de que era mandona, insufrible, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca y demasiado orgullosa ella simplemente era… Hermione.

Y en medio de esos pensamientos, con la dulce voz de ella cantando esas estúpidas rimas, se quedó profundamente dormido. Como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

…

_**Actualidad, Hogwarts, fin del sexto año.**_

-Hermione lo que me dices es…

-Sí, casi inexplicable lo sé pero casi- especificó ella velozmente- señor yo lo conozco, he compartido cosas con él durante todo el año. Debo ayudarlo.

-No sé si lo sabes ya que es muy pronto- tan sólo habían transcurrido unas horas de la muerte de Dumbledore- pero él fue quien dejó entrar a los Mortífagos anoche.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente y pudo reconocer en los del hombre lobo un poco de rencor. Suspiró cansinamente y se relamió los labios resecos.

-Profesor yo… yo lo conozco y sé que él tiene que haber tenido una razón demasiado fuerte para haber hecho lo que hizo.

Remus Lupin observó a su ex alumna. La veía demasiado cansada, triste y llena de sangre que él mismo se había encargado de comprobar que no era de ella. Pero también veía su desesperación y firmeza ante la propuesta que le hacía.

Un atisbo de duda hacia Malfoy surgió en su interior. Quizás no fuera el mejor chico del mundo; tal vez su padre era un Mortífago conocido, pero no estaba en sus valores dejar morir a un joven. La Orden del Fénix siempre se había caracterizado por no dejar morir a nadie, y como miembro no iba a permitirlo. Cederle aunque sea el beneficio de la duda no haría ningún mal.

-No lo sé Hermione- continuó él negando con la cabeza- estamos hablando de Malfoy, hijo de Lucius.

Se interrumpió abruptamente cuando escuchó un golpe. Hermione, había estrechado con fuerzas sus manos en el escritorio y ahora lo miraba con tanta determinación.

-Draco no es como su padre- susurró- el Sr. Malfoy no hubiera salvado a una asquerosa y mugrienta sangresucia- Lupin dio un respingo al escuchar el asco cargado en esas palabras en la boca de su ex alumna- No profesor, él no me hubiera salvado. Pero Draco sí lo hizo y ahora me toca a mí y usted profesor, debe saber que lo haré con o sin su ayuda. Sin embargo me he topado con ciertos problemas y por eso he venido a por su ayuda. Ahora, profesor- definitivamente Hermione se junto demasiado con Malfoy ya que escupió la palabra igual que lo hace él- ¿me va a ayudar?

El antiguo profesor de Defensas contras las Artes Oscuras observó cinco segundos más a la bruja más inteligente que conoció en toda su vida y el parecido con Lily Potter lo impresionó: bondadosa, inteligente, llena de amor y amada.

-Dime, Hermione, en que me necesitas.

Y por un momento fugaz, ella volvió a sonreír.

-¿Cómo está?- saltó Hermione con el rostro surcado en lágrimas.

Había escuchado toda la noche como Draco gritaba y lloraba del dolor y ella no había poder hacer más que esperar fuera del cuarto.

Andrómeda Black la miró cariñosamente. Muriel cerró la puerta lentamente y encaró los rostros preocupados de Tonks y su madre aunque algunos no tan amigables como el de Ojoloco y Lupin.

-El señor Malfoy ha recibido un maleficio muy poderoso y he probado con todas las técnicas habidas por haber- comenzó a explicar mientras se acomodaba los anteojos que resbalaban por el puente de la nariz- ha estado al borde la muerte.

Hermione ahogo un sollozo. Ella lo sabía, pues le había aplicado los primeros auxilios pero que alguien experto se lo confirmara lo hacía aún más doloroso.

-Por suerte, solo una poción ha dado resultado- sonrió aliviando el ambiente- junto con los cuidados y otras pociones más, el joven Malfoy se curará.

La ya vieja sanadora mágica amiga de Lupin, se tambaleó ante el efusivo y energético abrazo de la chica mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda y Hermione susurraba "gracias, muchas gracias".

-Tardará en despertar, quizá una o dos semanas pero mientras a prestarles los cuidados más lógicos como comer e higienizarlo igual que aplicar la conjunción de pociones ayudaran a su recuperación.

-Muchas gracias Muriel- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa sincera.

La mujer de cabello castaño con algunas canas asintió y les dejó una lista con las pociones y cuidados requeridos para Draco. Hermione rebozaba de felicidad: logró salvar a su amigo y eso era motivo suficiente para sonreír a pesar de todos los dolores ocurridos hace un día. Pero cuando vio como Ojoloco se disponía a abrir la puerta donde reposaba Draco diciendo que "había que sacar al Malfoy menor antes que la cosa se complicará"

-¡No!- gritó Hermione anteponiéndose frente a la puerta.

-Vamos Sta. Granger, déjeme hacer mi trabajo- gruñó Moody.

-No- repitió ella y buscó su varita. Se asustó ante el pensamiento que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por protegerlo- por favor no.

-Mione- susurró por primera vez Tonks- ¿es que acaso mi primo es tu novio?

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y muy sorprendida. Repentinamente la garganta se le había secado.

-No- musitó escandalizada- pero es mi amigo y lo que hago por Draco lo haría por Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna o Neville o cualquiera de ustedes- se justificó y vio como las expresiones de Lupin se relajaron pero no las de Ojoloco- por favor, está malherido.

Todos la miraron hasta que Remus decidió romper el silencio.

-Tiene razón- Moody quiso quejarse pero no lo dejaron- Hermione dice que Draco tiene que haber tenido una muy buena razón para haber hecho lo que hizo y yo confío en ella- apoyó una mano en el hombro de de la bruja y ella se sintió extrañamente reconfortada- además Moody no puedes sacarlo de aquí sin la autorización de Harry ya que esta es su casa.

-Tampoco ha entrado con la autorización de Potter- replicó astutamente el antiguo auror.

-¡Hablaré con Harry! Estoy segura que dejará quedarse por lo menos hasta que sane.

En realidad no estaba tan segura de aquello ya que por culpa del chico que ella estaba defendiendo una persona muy importante para Harry ahora estaba muerto.

Si no, no sabría que hacer pero tenía que cuidar de Draco como él lo había hecho cuando sintió morirse.

Debía hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes pertenecen a nuestra hermosa J.K. Rowling .**

CAPITULO 2: "El despertar"** (reeditado)**

El niño que vivió estaba en la torre de Astronomía observando el horizonte y meditando sobre los últimos hechos, su mayor guía y mentor en la batalla contra Voldemort estaba muerto. Lo había asesinado la persona en quien más él confiaba; una ola de odio hacia Snape aún mayor que todas las que sintió en sus años de colegiatura lo embargó. Cerró los puños alrededor de la baranda con fuerza cuando una trémula luz y una suave voz lo apartaron de sus cavilaciones.

-Harry- él se dio la vuelta y la joven se le tiró al cuello, atrayéndola con fuerzas.

-Hermione- susurró él y enterró su rostro en el alborotado cabello de ella.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- exclamó con voz ahogada.

Él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y la arrastró hacia una de las paredes. A pesar de estar casi en verano, la piedra se sentía terriblemente helada al contacto de sus pieles. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y Harry acunó sus manos tranquilamente.

-No volveré el año que viene-

-Lo sé- concedió ella.

-Los extrañaré.

-Sabes que te seguiremos a donde sea.

-Hermione, yo…

-Harry Potter cállate por una vez y no trates disuadirnos, Ronald y yo iremos contigo a donde sea necesario.

Él hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño pero luego asintió con la cabeza torpemente. Ya vería la forma de disuadirlos a ambos.

-Harry- musitó Hermione y sintió como el corazón se salía del pecho.

_Es ahora o nunca_pensó ella dándose ánimos.

-¿Si, Mione?

O no. ¿Cómo mierda diría aquello?

"_Oh sí Harry, ¿sabes qué? He llevado sin tu permiso a tu casa a Malfoy, sí él, tu archienemigo de toda la vida y el casi asesino de Dumbledore, lo salvé. Sucede que él también a mí, entiende, cadena de favores"_

A estas alturas Hermione se preguntó si verdaderamente era una cadena de favores, él la salvó y ella a él, allí acabaría todo.

Gimió como si la hirieran cuando imaginó a un Harry furioso con ella, simplemente no lo soportaría, él valía demasiado. Curiosamente, tanto como Draco. Se encogió ante los sentimientos encontrados que bullían en ella y notó como Harry se tensaba y giraba su rostro para examinarla.

-¿Estás herida, Hermione?- casi chilló.

-¡No!- gritó ella- pero debo decirte algo.

-Te escucho…

-Bueno, ustedes vieron que este año yo quizá me he alejado de ustedes…

Fría.

La única definición a la mano que sujetaba era fría. Como todo en él.

-¿Cuándo despertarás Drake?- murmuro ella sonriendo.

Tenía la esperanza que al escuchar eso él se despertaría y le diría de todo como siempre que lo llamaba así. Pero no, él no despertaba.

Y ya habían transcurrido siete días. Hermione se levantó del antiguo sillón y sacó de su mochila un libro. Se ubico al borde de la cama de Draco y abrió en la parte señalada.

-"Del salón en el ángulo oscuro,  
de su dueña tal vez olvidada,  
silenciosa y cubierta de polvo  
veíase el arpa.

¡Cuánta nota dormía en sus cuerdas  
como el pájaro duerme en las ramas,  
esperando la mano de nieve  
que sabe arrancarlas!

¡Ay! pensé; ¡cuántas veces el genio  
así duerme en el fondo del alma,  
y una voz, como Lázaro, espera  
que le diga: «¡Levántate y anda!»."- leyó tranquilamente, saboreando cada palabra.

Cada palabra para él. Arrulló su cuerpo inmóvil y peinó su rubio cabello hacia atrás.

En el fondo, ella sabía que le gustaba la poesía que ella leía. Y ella pensó que no le vendría mal tan solo escucharla.

Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

-Pase-

-Hola, Hermione- Ginny le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ginny!

-¿Cómo está?- luego tomó asiento y miró a Draco.

-Mejor- comentó Hermione con un optimismo que no todos tenían- estoy segura que despertará muy pronto, ya verán.

-Mione- musitó la pelirroja apenada- creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a San Mungo, lo cuidarán adecuadamente…

-¡No Ginevra!- exclamó la otra enfurruñada- ¡allí lo llevarán a Azkaban!

-Pero…

-Y Harry mismo lo vio y se lo ha dicho a todo el mundo, Draco estaba bajando la varita, no lo mataría, jamás- afirmaba fervientemente.

-Lo sé, pero él los dejó entrar.

-¿Le condenarías sin saber toda la historia?- replicó ella hoscamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del joven.

-Yo…-vaciló la pequeña Weasley.

-Eso Ginny, tan solo denle el beneficio de la duda.

-Pero Ronald dice…

-Ronald se siente herido, y lo entiendo. Cree que los he cambiado por Draco pero no es así. Yo nunca haría eso, no los abandonaría por otros…- el rencor brilló en sus ojos.

Ginny no supo como contradecir lo que su amiga decía ya que tenía razón. No entendía como su ex novio y el idiota de su hermano habían descuidado tanto la amistad de la joven bruja, Hermione siempre estaba ahí para ellos en cambio los otros dos…

-¡Ginny!- chilló como histérica la castaña sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Draco!- señaló y luego se dejó caer a su lado en rodillas.

Y ambas vieron como los párpados pálidos y blanquecinos del rubio temblaron para luego abrirse y ese par de ojos mercurio revolotearon por todo el cuarto hasta clavarlos en unos avellanedas.

-Granger…

-¡Draco!- sollozó la otra y quiso acercarse a él.

-No me toques- farfulló y comenzó a mover su torso.

-Draco… ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué?… - su voz sonó extrañamente estrangulada y Ginny reprimió un temblor. Hermione estaba como estúpida mirándola- ¿Por qué no siento mis piernas?

_**Ocho meses atrás.**_

.Escuchó un llanto. Giró hacia la derecha para seguir aquel débil sonido que se volvía desesperante. Los pasillos estaban fríos y completamente oscuros, la luz de la luna se colaba por los ventanales y dejaban ver algunos detalles que hasta ahora Draco nunca había notado, la forma de las piedras de la pared o como los alfeizares de las ventanas estaban finamente tallados en la misma.

Pero también vio algo más: un pequeño ovillo de color marrón, sacudiéndose por los sollozos.

-¿Granger?- musitó dubitativo

De repente, ella se levantó y se limpió febrilmente las lágrimas. Luego alzó la barbilla y lo miró ariscamente.

-Sí, estaba llorando, Malfoy- escupió y luego tragó un hipado bastante fuerte.

Draco se paralizó ante la imagen; había visto llorar a la sangre sucia pero nunca le había hecho daño es más, se alegraba y sentía satisfacción cuando él producía ese llanto. Pero esa noche se veía tan frágil, tan distinta, tan sola.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó y se sorprendió que su murmullo saliera suavemente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y por un momento que no duró mucho, quedó sin palabras.

-¿Y a ti te importa? No. Márchate, Malfoy, ve y búrlate junto a Nott, Parkinson o alguna otra asquerosa serpiente de cómo encontraste a la traga libros del colegio y además sangre sucia llorar por un pasillo sin siquiera haberlo producido.

Draco comprendió el significado de esas palabras: le odiaba y no quería ni siquiera verlo. En el fondo, lo entendía. Pero él no quería.

-Sólo pregunté, Granger- siseó con toda la malicia- soy educado.

-¿Y desde cuando lo eres?- replicó ella mordazmente.

Draco, no pudo controlar las siguientes palabras:

-Desde que mi padre está en la cárcel.

Hermione hundió los hombros y sus ojos se agrandaron más de lo que eran. Luego de unos segundos de vacilación, volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

-Yo… lo siento. Digo, sé que lo que tu padre hizo estaba muy mal: vi como atacaba a Harry en el Ministerio- susurró tímidamente, temiendo algún insulto de su parte. Como no recibió ninguno, continuó- también lo hizo conmigo- luego se bajó un poco el cuello de su remera y le mostró una pequeña cicatriz en forma de círculo debajo de su clavícula. Los ojos de Draco se nublaron- pero nadie debe crecer sin un padre- concluyó ella.

El rubio la observó unos segundos: ella le decía que sentía haberlo dejado sin padre cuando lo que él más quería era alejarse de su padre. Ya no sentía esa adoración como cuando tenía once años, él ya no la sentía y no quería a su padre: le había echo entender que ellos eran superiores pero se dejaba subordinar por un hombre infinitamente cruel que era hijo de un muggle.

Y nunca, ninguno de los dos supo que ese día nacía algo demasiado bueno entre los dos.

-Tranquilo Draco, por favor.

-¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me tranquilice?!- gritó con todo el odio- ¡no puedo mover mis piernas, no las muevo!

Ginny salió corriendo al primer instante en busca de Lupin o Muriel dejando a Hermione sola con un Malfoy totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡Antes que me lanzaras el maldito Desmaius caminaba, Granger, caminaba!

-¡Lo sé!

-¡Devuelve la movilidad!

-¡No sé qué pasa!

-¿Quieres saber qué pasa? Te dije que me matarás- gruñó y cogió de la muñeca a Hermione y la haló hacia su persona – y no cumpliste con tu palabra: "Draco, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que me pidas"- le recordó.

-Pero nunca te ayudaría a matarte- repuso ella con un hilo de voz- nunca te mataría. Ni a ti ni a nadie más.

-Te lo ordené.

-No sigo tus órdenes- Hermione recuperó el control de su cuerpo- ¡y ahora te quedarás aquí!

-¿Y yo debo obedecerte a ti? ¡Devuélveme la movilidad!

-¡Soy capaz de hacerte ceder a mi voluntad con un Imperius si tratas de hacer algo estúpido!- rugió ella en el momento que abrían la puerta- ¡te he salvado la vida y pelearé por ello y tú lo harás conmigo, Draco! No puedo permitir que mueras, tú no- se arrodilló y lo miró suplicante- por favor, haz el intento estoy segura que todo irá bien, no sé quizá es un efecto contradicente de alguna poción, ¡seguramente es temporal!- tomó su mano aunque el forcejeó- Draco, me prometiste… me prometiste que estarías conmigo. Ese día, el día en que me dejaste de hablar y yo te dejé porque sabía que estabas por hacer algo malo y luego dejaste que ellos entraran- susurró y notó como él se tensaba.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- logró musitar sin fuerzas.

Él no podía permitir que ella llorara y menos enfrente suyo, quebrantaba todas sus murallas e intentos de mantenerla alejada.

-Tú lo sabes, Draco- murmuró acariciando su rostro.

Y sí que lo sabía. _Ella_era para _él_ entera y totalmente.

Y otra vez ella sedó el terreno como cada vez que él le gritaba. El gruñó y se sacó bruscamente la mano, aún le quedaba algo de orgullo que salvar.

-Ella es Muriel- indicó Hermione señalando a una señora que comenzó a sacar cosas de un maletín- es la sanadora que Lupin te consiguió…

-¿Dónde mierda estoy?- preguntó reacio a ceder,

-Promete que cuando lo digas, no lastimarás a nadie.

-Granger, juro que mataré a alg…

-Promételo-

Silencio. Ella sonrió.

-En la casa de Harry…

-¿¡QUÉ ESTOY EN LA CASA DE CARA RAJADA!? ¿EL IDIOTA DE CARA RAJADA! ¡HERMIONE ¿QUE DICES?, ME MATARÁS CON TODO ESTA SUCIEDAD Y OLOR A TRAIDOR DE SANGRE QU…

-¡Silencius!- gritó fuera de sí la castaña. El rubio comenzó a gesticular pero no salía sonido alguno de su garganta- ¡calladito te ves más bonito Malfoy! Ahora Muriel, ¿Por qué no puede mover las piernas?

La mujer, que parecía nerviosa ante los gritos de los jóvenes se sobresaltó al oír la voz sedosa de Hermione, como si no hubiera discutido en todo el día.

-Yo...- miró a Draco que seguía gritándole a la jovencita -bueno, si gritar se considera abrir la boca y mover los brazos- mientras ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Oh, ignórale- dijo ella al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba- es la típica pataleta de un niño, ¿a que no, Draquito?

La mirada fulminante del chico bien podría haberla matado de no ser porque ningún rayo verde fue lanzado por la vista.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió atender al muchacho, antes que pasara algo peor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes pertenecen a nuestra hermosa J.K. Rowling, esperando que saque más libros e.e**

CAPITULO 3: "Saber y entender" **(reeditado)**

-Son efectos del maleficio…

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo Lupin- no hemos hecho nada malo nosotros.

-Pero él caminaba- susurró mortificada Hermione- cuando lo encontré caminaba.

-No estamos seguros quien se lo lanzó pero no es ningún maleficio que yo conozca- insistió Muriel- por lo tanto, pudo haber sido cualquier mortífago y todos sabemos que sus métodos de torturas son… algo medievales.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Siguió escuchando las voces, sabía que hablaban y probablemente estaban dando instrucciones sobre como tratar y cuidar a Draco.

Pero ella ya no oía nada.

De lo único que era conciente que, Draco, su Draco no caminaría por mucho tiempo.

Nunca quizá.

…

_Incoloro e inodoro._

Sólo unas pocas gotas.

El líquido se disolvió en el otro blanco frente aquellos ojos esmeralda y el portador de ellos, ignoró la punzada de culpabilidad hacia la acción que estaba cometiendo y se justificó con sólo un propósito: el bienestar de Hermione, su hermana.

…

Ron Weasley entendía y sabía muchas cosas.

_Sabía_ que su madre lloraba todas las noches ya hacía casi dos años y _entendía _que lo hacía por la desesperación del nuevo inicio de la guerra mágica.

_Sabía_ que Bill se enamoró de Fleur y _entendía_ que no lo hizo con intención de herir sus sentimientos ante ese insistente enamoramiento que el menor de los pelirrojos había sufrido con Fleur unos años atrás.

_Sabía_ que a Harry le dolía la cicatriz con mucha más frecuencia que en los últimos meses pero _entendía_ que lo ocultaba con el fin de no preocupar a las personas que lo rodeaban.

_Sabía _que a Ginny le dolía en el alma el hecho de no poder estar junto a su mejor amigo de la manera que ambos lo deseaban, pero _entendía_ que lo esperaría el tiempo suficiente.

Por que de alguna manera, él sentía lo mismo por cierta persona.

Pero no _sabía_ ni _entendía_ algo: que le había visto Hermione al idiota y malcriado de Malfoy.

Él rubio engreído ese la había insultado seis años seguidos, sin perdonarle nada tan solo por ser una sangre sucia. Y ahora estaba ella allí, defendiéndolo como si fuera una leona cuidando a sus crías salvo que este era una asquerosa serpiente.

-¡No Hermione, por supuesto que no!

Ella lo había fulminado con la mirada y había girado en busca de Harry.

-Harry me dijo que sí- solo dijo en su defensa.

-¡Harry se ha dado la cabeza con algo!

Su mejor amigo tan solo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y a rascarse la nuca cansinamente.

-Ya te lo he explicado Ron, Malfoy estaba bajando la varita. No lo hubiera hecho.

Ronald, miró a Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger como si estuvieran locos y luego, lanzando algún hechizo hacia adornos de la mansión y golpeando "accidentalmente" la puerta del rubio oxigenado, dio la vuelta.

-¡Ron, es la casa de Sirius!- exclamó indignado el azabache, yendo detrás de su amigo.

Hermione suspiró e inhaló profundamente. Llevaba en su mano una bandeja de plata con comida y se dirigió a la puerta de la discordia.

Al entrar, la débil luz iluminaba lo suficiente para poder ver a Draco recostado en la gran cama mirando en dirección a la ventana, como si estuviera meditando.

-Te he traído la merienda- anunció la bruja mientras la dejaba en la mesilla de luz y abría más las cortinas- la Sra. Weasley cree que todos sanamos más rápido con una buena dosis de comida- le sonrió cálidamente y le acercó la bandeja.

Él solo la observaba pero sin que ella lo viera, le dio un sorbo al contenido de la taza que humeaba cálidamente. Dah, leche. No le gusta la leche pero es eso antes que nada. Había escuchado como el Trío Dorado discutía fuera del cuarto y la verdad era que, aunque le doliera, el estúpido pelirrojo tenía razón. Él no era más que una bestia asesina que se había prestado para aquel "festín" como lo llamaron los Mortífagos.

-He estado pensando- comenzó ella sentándose en el sillón de siempre, verde y viejo- sé que te aburres como una ostra en este lugar, ¡y lo entiendo! Por eso, he traído algo. Pero debes prometer que no me gritarás, ¿sí Draco?

-Deja de hablarme como si fuera un niño- escupió rehuyendo a la comida.

-Mi hermano… César, tú sabes lo que le sucedió.

Draco solo asintió con la cabeza y no pudo evitar tensarse. De alguna manera que él no cabía entender, había terminado igual que el hermano de la chica que tanto lo había ayudado el último año, postrado en una cama.

-Bueno, por lo que he escuchado y me han informado, César se ha recuperado notablemente pero hasta que yo no lo vea, no lo creeré- ella sonrió tristemente y Draco contuvo el impulso de reconfortarla- el tema es que como sabes, y sí que lo sabes, él no tiene magia, nadie en mi familia. Por lo tanto, los muggles tenemos diferentes métodos para superar el día a día y este invento, ha ayudado muchísimo a César.

-Pero yo tengo magia- repuso el rubio confundido- no necesito inventos muggles- escupió con asco.

Ella suspiró cansada y escondió cabello detrás de sus orejas, en un acto de nerviosismo.

-Pero Draco, no tienes tu varita, Moody te la ha sacado. Fue una de las condiciones para que te quedes aquí.

-¡PERO ESE VIEJO DEFORME NO TIENE DERECHO A QUITARME MI VARITA, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡MI PADRE SE…

-¡Tu padre no se enterará de nada!- gritó Hermione- por que lamento hacerte caer de esa nube de lujos y pretensiones- comenzó a decir con voz quebrada- ¡lamento hacerte dar cuenta que no te puedo dar las cosas que necesitas, pero tu padre nunca ha venido a preguntar por ti Draco, y ellos saben que estás con nosotros, lo saben!

El rostro de Draco empalideció el triple de lo normal, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, demostrando así su sorpresa y por primera vez en su amistad, Hermione lo vio dudar.

-Sí, Draco- continuó ella- no saben tu ubicación exacta, pero pueden saber como te encuentras. Tu tía Andrómeda le ha contado a tu madre ya que estaba demasiado preocupada, pero tu padre…

-Calla-

-Él no ha querido saber nada y que tu madre tampoco supiera.

Draco sintió su mundo desmoronarse.

Todos sus errores, todos sus pecados, todas las calamidades que había pasado, no habían sido más que una decisión de _su_ padre._ Sólo _de su padre.

Su mano se cerró en la manta y apretó con fuerzas.

-Vete- arguyó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba- vete, _Hermione_-

Ella dejó de respirar por un momento. Allí estaba de vuelta, llamándola por su nombre, de esa manera que él solo sabía. Y ella sabía que Draco lo hacía solo para lastimarla y era más de lo que su corazón podía soportar. Se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sujetó el frío picaporte y antes de abrirlo susurró, sabiendo que él le oiría.

-Encontraré la manera de curarte lo más rápido posible, no te quiero ver más nunca.

…

Draco sabía que la había cagado, y en grande. La vio irse de allí con los ojos brillosos producto de las lágrimas y azotar la puerta con una fuerza implacable.

Suspiró y trató de acomodarse un poco más en la cama que ya le parecía incómoda. El aroma a galletas recién hechas y a leche, hicieron que sus tripas rugieran y tomó conciencia que no comía nada desde el almuerzo. Pero dudó en comer algo, estaba demasiado enfadado para aceptar algo que venga de ella.

Él sabía que si bien, no le había dicho ningún insulto, la intención de sus palabras fueron claras para ella.

Suspiró cansinamente cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y dejó entrar a la persona que menos quería ver: Potter.

-Puedes darte la vuelta- le espetó.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Pero tú vendrías conmigo y te largaría a la calle- luego suspiró y se sentó en el sillón que minutos antes había ocupado su amiga.

Observó al rubio, ajeno a todo el ambiente de la casa. Él era el único que verdaderamente parecía muerto y Harry se preguntó cuan mal se sentía el joven encerrado en contra de su voluntad en su hogar. Por ese motivo, suspiró y procuró ser más amable.

-Malfoy, ¿por qué tratas así a Hermione cuando ella está dispuesta a abandonar todo por ti?

La respuesta fue veloz y fluida.

-Porque soy un idiota- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y tal como lo pensó el elegido, Draco se giró hacia la leche.

-¿Qué… qué puso, Hermione?- preguntó con voz estrangulada.

-Ella nada- respondió Potter- fui yo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Estás en mi casa, bajo mi custodia solamente por confiar en la palabra de mi mejor amiga. Sí, ya sé. Les he dicho a todos que has bajado la varita, que veía poco probable el hecho de que… mataras a Dumbledore. Pero… necesito otras respuestas.

Draco se llevo las manos al cabello que ya no estaba sedoso ni brilloso, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y rogó que no preguntara eso.

-Sé que me contestarás con la verdad.

-Claro, has hecho trampa- replicó ácidamente el rubio.

-¿Lo hubieras matado?- prosiguió Harry ignorándolo.

-No.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y sintió como la presión en el pecho instalada desde la muerte de su mentor, disminuía.

-¿Por qué dejaste entrar a todos aquellos mortífago si no eras capaz de asesinar al profesor?

-Me tenía amenazado, él me tenía amenazado. Dijo que… mataría a mi madre. Y mi madre lo es todo para mí, está muy por encima de todo ese colegio. De todos ellos.

-¿Y de Hermione?

Tachan.

-Ella… ella es diferente- y frunció el ceño.

-¿Dudas Malfoy?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque le quiero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes pertenecen a nuestra hermosa J.K. Rowling .**

CAPITULO 4: "El sonido del silencio" **(reeditado)**

"_Voces, ruidos, gritos._

_La voz de Tatita gritándome inútil, bueno para nada._

_La voz de mamá, diciéndome que me quiere._

_Peleas, gritos, discusiones. _

_La angustia, el dolor, tienen sonido; suenan a nudo en la garganta, a lluvia y a frío._

_Amás en silencio y un día te encontrás mudo, llenos de palabras que te atormentan en silencio._

_Uno habla y habla y no escucha._

_Todas esas voces y sonidos en mi cabeza se van alejando, desapareciendo, acallándose y sólo queda… el sonido del silencio."_

_Casi Ángeles- Leandro Calderón._

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

-¿La quieres verdaderamente, sin ninguna segunda intención?

Los segundos pasan, ¿verdad?

-Verdaderamente.

…

_**Tres meses atrás.**_

Su aroma a canela inundó las fosas nasales de Draco. Él sonrió e inclinó aún más el rostro.

-Draco- había susurrado ella mortificada- no lo hagas- suplicó.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué lo impide?

-Max…

-Dime que te soy indiferente, dímelo, Hermione- ella tembló entre sus brazos al oír por primera vez su nombre de los labios de él. Sonaba dulce como el caramelo- Dime que tan sólo soy tu amigo y nada más y lo aceptaré; pero no hagas esto, no me alejes cuando tú… cuando tú eres lo único que me saca de ese infierno.

-¿Qué infierno?- replicó ella. El aliento de Draco caía débilmente sobre su frente y hacía que sus ojos se cerraran como si de una droga se tratara- Draco, ¿cómo me pides eso, si ni siquiera confías en mí?- al ver como el rostro del rubio se teñía de vacilación, continuó- son ellos, ¿verdad? Oh Dios mío, Harry tiene razón, te han iniciado- su mano viajó hacia el brazo donde suponía que tenía la marca y acarició por encima de la suave túnica- ¿es así?

Pero ella no obtuvo su respuesta. Obtuvo algo completamente diferente y fue conciente de dos cosas: el frío de la pared colarse por su remera y los labios de Draco sellando una promesa sin decir.

Sus manos viajaron esta vez a la nuca de él y se enredaron allí, poniéndose de puntillas para tener más acceso a la boca que se movía lenta y minuciosamente sobre la de ella. Sus labios se entreabrieron inconcientemente permitiendo el acceso de la lengua de Draco y gimió cuando lo sintió tan cercano.

Y supo que estaba perdida, supo que Draco no le era indiferente, supo a quien quería verdaderamente, supo que no por casualidad él se había aparecido de la nada.

Las manos de Draco estrecharon aquel frágil cuerpo que tanto había anhelado y cerró los ojos por primera vez al dar un beso. El beso verdadero.

Porque él sabía muchas cosas y sabía que probablemente esa noche sería la última vez que pudiera tenerla así.

Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron bruscamente cuando escucharon un leve jadeo.

Hermione fue la primera en separarse y respirar sobre los labios color carmesí e hinchados, provocando cosquillas en el interior del rubio. Él reposó sus manos en la cintura de ella y pudo percibir con amargura como los hombros de la chica se agitaban a causa del llanto.

-Hermione- susurraron y Draco se maldijo internamente.

¿Tan descuidado había sido de dejarse llevar por sus deseos?

Deseos que le quemaban su ser, como una simple hoja.

-Max- musitó ella y por fin elevó la vista para clavar aquellos ojos color almendra que tanto debilitaban a Draco.

Aquellos ojos que tantas veces había visto chispear de felicidad a causa de sus propias bromas, hoy estaban inundados en un mar de lágrimas provocado por él.

¿Hacía cuanto que no la hacía llorar?, ¿Hacía cuanto, él no la veía llorar?

La Gryffindor alzó la barbilla en alto, permitiendo así que dos gruesas y cristalinas lágrimas recorrieran sus sonrojadas mejillas de querubín.

Tan altiva, tan honrada, tan ella.

-Esto se acabó, aquí- susurró y se secó los rastros de su tristeza con la manga de su túnica.

-Lo sé- musitó él viéndola partir.

Hacia el hombre que decía amarla y que probablemente de verdad lo hacía.

…

Ella estaba quebrada por dentro.

¿El corazón, aquel simple órgano que nos sostiene, es el causante de todo este dolor?

No, no es su banal función.

¿Entonces de quien?

¿El alma? ¿Él tiene alma? ¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello?

"_¿Cómo puedes hacerlo, Draco?" _pensó amargamente.

-Hermione- susurró Max nuevamente, cuando ella pasó por su lado- ¿me explicas?- suplicó con voz queda.

Voz fría, voz distante. Tan irreal hacia su persona.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique, Maximilian?- dijo suavemente, notando en ella también aquel tono tan amargo- ¿Qué me he enamorado de la persona equivocada?- pudo observar como los ojos pardos del que era su novio se obscurecían- ¿qué odio ver cómo te daño, me daño y lo daño? ¿Eso es suficiente explicación? Sé que no- sorbió dificultosamente y largó con vos tomada por el llanto- ¡que no sé quien soy, por su culpa!, ¡me odio por hacerte daño, me odio de verdad por ello! Fuiste el único que me quiso mientras lo quería a él. Por que todos lo sabían, ¿no, Max? todos lo sabían menos yo. ¿Alguna vez, te sentiste vacío por dentro?- la muchacha se llevó una mano al pecho, desesperada- ¿Vacío, tan vacío que sabes que nunca serás el mismo? Pues así me siento yo…

-Herms…

-¡No me digas así, así me dicen las personas que me quieren!

-¡Pero yo te amo!- retractó él.

-¡Pero no debes, por que lo amo a él! Y no puedo tenerlo. Ni él a mí. Entiéndelo Max, esto acaba aquí. Por tu bien.

Luego ella se acercó y besó delicadamente la mejilla en las que tantas veces había dormido.

-Cuídate, ¿sí? Lo siento tanto.

Y corrió.

Corrió hasta perderse y sentirse pequeña.

Sola en un mundo creado por él, por su príncipe oscuro.

Abandonada por él, por su apoyo.

-¿Herms?- chocó con un cuerpo que reconoció al instante.

-¡Oh Ron!- la muchacha se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos- ¡soy tan mala persona!

El pelirrojo retrocedió asustado ante la imagen.

Una chica desolada y desesperada, vacía y hueca.

Y esa chica era su amiga, su gran amor y él la veía quebrarse en sus brazos.

-¿Pero que dices Hermione? Eres incapaz de dañar a una mosca, no has dejado que torturasen a aquellas arañas en las clases- musitó él sin saber a que se refería ella

-¿Tú me odias también?- él, sin saber que hacer se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos a aquel bulto sollozante- dime que no.

-Nunca sería capaz- reconoció él acariciando aquella melena indomable.

-Por que no te dañé, aún.

-Soy capaz de destruir monstruos por ti, ¿lo sabes pequeña?

Ron no leía. En absoluto no leía; pero sabía de un cuento que su hermana Ginny, amaba. En él, el protagonista, el amado de una bruja encerrada en un castillo custodiado por un dragón, antes de partir cada noche de aquella torre susurraba, "Soy capaz de destruir monstruos por ti, ¿lo sabes pequeña?"

Y Ronald, siempre quiso decírselo a ella. Cada vez que la veía con el alma rota.

Pero Hermione lloró con más intensidad y abrazó con más fuerzas a su amigo.

-Y si el monstruo, ¿soy yo?

…

_**Actualidad, verano del sexto año.**_

¿Por qué ella se acordaba de todo aquello?

El día en que nunca nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

-Demonios- maldijo al romper la taza donde preparaba la merienda de sus amigos.

-¡Mamá, deja de hacer eso!- refunfuñaron detrás de ella.

Hermione se sobresaltó y con un Fregoteo y Reparo solucionó todo.

-Ronald Billius Weasley, ¿quieres enfadar a tu madre?

El colorado frunció el ceño y cuando vio a Hermione, lo frunció tanto que sus cejas se juntaron.

Claro, él seguía enfadado con ella.

"Soy capaz de destruir monstruos por ti, ¿lo sabes pequeña?"

La voz de su amigo resonó en su mente, como un recuerdo vago en una bruma totalmente dolorosa.

"¿Lo seguirías haciendo, Ron?" se preguntó ella dolida.

"¿Me matarías?"

-Hola, Sra. Weasley- dijo ella, en voz baja.

-¡Querida, estás piel y hueso!- respondió ella- ¡les he dicho y repetido constantemente a Harry Potter y a Ronald que te vigilen pero no lo hacen bien!

Hermione arrugó la nariz y presionó con más fuerza de lo debido un bizcocho, quebrándolo.

-Gracias, Sra Weasley pero me encuentro en perfecto estado.

La mujer regordeta que conocía desde los doce años, suavizó su rostro y se acercó a la muchacha.

-Sé lo de tus padres, ¿realmente podrás hacerlo, cariño?

Hermione sintió su corazón detenerse.

-Sí- musitó ella- debo hacerlo.

-Siempre hay otras opciones- opinó ella con voz dulce y maternal.

-¿Usted cree? ¿Cómo cual? Es lo mejor, debo ir y borrarme de la mente de mis padres y mi hermano.

Ron, que seguía en su etapa de "enfurruño universal", levantó la vista de lo que era el mejor entretenimiento –obervarse las uñas- y clavó sus ojos en los de su amiga.

-¿Qué harás que, Hermione?- preguntó incrédulo

-¿Matarías monstruos por mí, Ron?- susurró ella y sonrió tristemente.

…

"_Recuerda esto Draco, siempre recuérdalo, te amo"_

Los bellos ojos de su madre lo observaban y sembraban la promesa de amor eterno, amor incondicional en la mente de un niño pequeño.

Pero ese niño había crecido y sólo era oscuridad.

Su crianza sólo era oscuridad.

Y su luz era ella, quien lo odiaba desde ya hacía meses.

Pero, ¿cómo cedió salvarlo?

Y como el amor incondicional sembrado en la mente de un niño, las semillas de la oscuridad también fueron sembradas en su mente.

Y Draco no pudo evitar recordar aquella canción que su madre escuchaba en un antiguo toca discos muggle.

"Ellos no son tan malos, ¿Sabes pequeño? Es maravilloso como ellos subsisten sin magia" había respondido ella cuando él le había preguntado, por que usaba aquel extraño aparato.

La canción hablaba de una persona que era carcomida por la oscuridad, por la maldad.

Y el hombre caminaba solo, sin nadie a su alrededor. Como él.

"Tu padre tiene el alma podrida Draco, nunca dejes que él hago lo mismo contigo" le susurraba su madre, cada noche antes de dormir.

La gente era hipócrita, pensaba él.

Gente escuchando y no oyendo.

Gente hablando sin hablar.

Gente fingiendo amor, sin amar.

"Yo sé que tú eres luz" había gritado Hermione "luz, eterna y profunda"

¿Por qué aquellas dos mujeres, tenían tan fe ciega en él?

Él solo dañaba y destruía todo su alrededor.

Él era silencio en el sonido, él era destrucción en la salvación.

Él era el monstruo que destruía el alma de la chica que amaba.

Él sólo era el vil instrumento de seres sin bondad en sus seres.

Él sólo era un niño.

"Es un niño, por favor mi Señor" había sollozado su madre.

¿Él sólo era un niño?

No, los niños son buenos y puros, ángeles enviados por ese Dios que los demás creían.

"_Y nadie desafió, al sonido del silencio._

_Tontos dije yo, ustedes no saben el silencio crece como el cáncer._

_Oigan mis palabras que debían enseñarle,_

_Tomen mis brazos que podrían levantarlos,_

_Pero mis palabras, silentes como gotas de lluvia cayeron, resonando en los hoyos del silencio."_

-"And the people bowed and prayed; to the "Neon god" they made. And the sign flashed out its warning: and the sign (..) and whisper'd in the sound of silence- Draco recitó de memoria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra hermosa JK Rowling.**

**Nota: Cesar es mío xD. (Aclaro que soy la beta^^, pero le pedi a Kick si no me lo dejaba xD.)**

**La autora les pide disculpas por no haber traído el capítulo antes^^ Luego supongo que les va a poder explicar mejor, hoy FanFiction se puso en su contra.**

**También les avisamos que ya todos los chapters están colgados con las correcciones^^.**

**PD: DISFRUTEN! Que este es mi favorito!**

**Besos, RoseBlack-Malfoy.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: "Barreras"

"_En realidad no es nada de lo que dijo, _

_Ni nada de lo que hizo. Fue el sentimiento que vino con él._

_(…)_

_Sabía que su mundo se movía demasiado rápido y se quemaba_

_Demasiado brillante._

_Pero yo sólo pensé, ¿cómo puede el diablo estar adelante tuyo_

_Como alguien que luce tanto a un ángel cuando sonríe?"_

_I knew you were problem- Taylor Swift._

-¿Qué harás con tus padres y César?- preguntó él dulcemente.

Ella sonrió tristemente y evitó su mirar. Si lograba reconocer en aquel par de ojos esmeralda, ese rastro de lástima y comprensión, no lo lograría, se derrumbaría inevitablemente.

-Haré lo que planeamos: borrarles los recuerdos y enviarlos a Australia, donde está la casa de campo- musito jugando con un hilo suelto del almohadón.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Oh no Harry, no te preocupes, Tonks ya se ofreció.

El elegido le sonrió cálidamente a su mejor amiga, a su hermana del alma, se inclinó y besó paternalmente su frente antes de salir del cuarto.

Y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que su amigo había cambiado demasiado en los últimos meses. Había mejorado notablemente en su forma de consolar cuando lloraba por Ronald, con sus palmaditas torpes y balbuceos.

Ahora, callaba y hablaba en los momentos necesarios, con palabras justas, dignas y solemnes, sonreía y ayudaba.

Sin embargo, sus ojos a veces se apagaban, se perdían en un punto fijo, como lo hacía ella, Ron, Neville, Ginny o inclusive Draco.

Todos habían madurado demasiado rápido gracias al accionar de la guerra,

Y eso era injusto, porque tan solo eran unos niños.

…

Aspiró el perfume de las flores del jardín de su madre y abrió fácilmente el pequeño portón de hierro, haciendo un chirrido suave reclamando la falta de atención. En viejos tiempos le diría a César o a su padre que necesitaba un poco de aceite, ó quizá pediría que le enseñen. A Hermione no le gustaba depender de nadie.

Pero, ahora era algo demasiado trivial para prestarle atención.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita- admitió Tonks que esta vez venía con un color de cabello apropiado para andar en un barrio lleno de muggles.

-Gracias- susurro ella- me esperarás fuera, ¿verdad?- buscó los ojos de la aurora- no tardaré pero… ¿lo harás?

La joven mujer le sonrió, tratando de infundirle valor y asintió fervientemente con la cabeza mientras observaba como la muchacha entraba a la casa y se perdía en el amparo de ella.

Nimphadora no era quizá la persona más perceptiva y delicada del mundo pero en ese mismo momento pudo leer lo que pasaba por aquellos ojos castaños: Hermione estaba hecha una muñeca de pánico y dolor.

…

Ella pudo reconocer el aroma a galletas horneándose venir desde la cocina y podía apostar a que era su padre quien las estaba cocinando. Caminó, observando detalladamente cada rincón de su hogar, grabando a fuego en su retina cualquier recuerdo y objeto de su amada casa.

Dobló a la derecha, confirmando sus pensamientos.

-Hola, papá- el Sr. Granger dio un leve respingo al oír la voz de su hija para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos con gran énfasis.

-¡Palomita!- exclamó- ¡te hemos extrañado tanto! Yo más que tu madre, no se lo digas- añadió en voz baja y juguetona.

Hermione sonrió levemente y se alejó unos centímetros para plantar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su progenitor.

-¡Cariño ven, Mione ha venido!

Ella enseguida pudo oír como alguien bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente y luego su madre aparecía en el marco de la puerta con los brazos extendidos.

-Mi pequeña- Hermione se dejó arrullar por aquellos brazos maternales y sonrió con un nudo en el estómago que apretaba más y más.

Luego de una sesión de preguntas, mimos y risas, decidieron sentarse en el pequeño salón de té, como todas las tardes de vacaciones a hablar.

-¿Cómo se encuentran el Sr. Y Sra. Weasley, querida?- preguntó su padre mientras le extendía el plato lleno de galletas.

Tuvo un súbito recuerdo donde ella cayó de un estante de la biblioteca familiar y se había lastimado la rodilla de tal manera que sangraba. Todavía tenía la cicatriz. Y su hermano y su padre, la convencieron para que dejara de llorar con las galletas recién horneadas.

-¿Hermione?

-Eh… sí, ellos están bien. Todos. En unas cuantas semanas se casa Bill, uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron. Me ha encargado Molly que les avisara que su tarjeta de invitación llegará pronto- la garganta se le secó al decir tal mentira pero cuando los ojos de sus padres se iluminaron ante la expectativa de conocer sólo un poco más el mundo donde vivía ahora su hija, ella se sintió momentáneamente feliz.

-Mamá, supongo que tendremos que sacar aquel traje a rayas que use para mi graduación, ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese que me hacía ver tan mono-

Hermione levantó su mirada que reposaba en fotos familiares hacia la puerta.

Y vio a su hermano parado, sin ningún apoyo más que un simple bastón. Y no sólo eso sino, que aquel joven con ojos almendrados dio dos pasos de manera simultánea con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro que distorsionaba la cicatriz que surcaba desde la comisura de los labios hasta casi debajo del rabillo del ojo.

Enseguida se tambaleó y necesito apoyo de la pared cuando su pequeña hermana prácticamente saltó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

-¡César, caminas!- gritó aspirando aquel perfume tan familiar.

-Sí, sí pero si no soy invalido me dejarás sordo mujer- bromeó él alejándola y observándola nostálgicamente- has crecido, ¿Cuántos años tienes, veinte o veinticinco?

Ella lo golpeó débilmente y ensanchó su sonrisa a más no poder y se estiró para besar su mejilla sonoramente.

Y allí fue cuando se preguntó si era verdaderamente capaz de hacer lo que se proponía y allí fue cuando tuvo que ir al baño para tratar de no llorar.

Se echó agua en la cara y observó su reflejo. Ojeras, ojos opacos y tristeza en cada centímetro de su rostro. Bajó las escaleras presa del pánico y cuando llego nuevamente donde estaban sus padres, extendió el brazo.

Ellos le daban la espalda y charlaban amenamente. Ella los traicionaba.

-Es por su bien- murmuró acongojada- _Obliviate- _cerró los ojos espantada de haberlo logrado.

Y entonces escuchó los gritos y las explosiones. Se giró inmediatamente con la varita en alto, lista para defenderse y defender a los suyos.

-¡Hermione!- exclamaron y se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba más en el salón. Él no estaba ahí.

A él no le había desmemorizado. A él no.

Hermione sintió el terror correr por sus venas y vio como la punta de su varita se hundía en el pecho de César.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- preguntó él aterrado y una nube de polvo desde la puerta de entrada emergió.

-¡Agáchate!- chilló ella cuando vio a un mortifago entrando- ¡Desmaius!- gritó y dio de lleno en el pecho del hombre.

Se giró y observó a sus padres tendidos inconcientes y luego a César, que estaba más pálido que aquellos días de internación.

-¡Hermione, Hermione!- corrió hacia la puerta, siguiendo la voz de Tonks y a la vez protegiendo a su hermano cuando la aurora voló por los aires y la llevó por delante. Profirió un bajo gemido de dolor y tosió. Escuchó un grito.

-¡César!- Tonks sujetó su mano jalándola hacia una de las paredes y ambas cayeron entrelazadas- ¡suéltame, mi hermano!

-¡Escúchame!- exigió la mujer- ¡aparécete con tu hermano en la casa!

-Pero… mis padres- balbuceó viendo como más mortífagos se acercaban.

-¡Ya Hermione, ve, ya!- la muchacha fue empujada en dirección a su hermano- ¡hazlo, ya!-

Ella miró todo. Los retratos, las escaleras, la cocina, la chimenea, los adornos, las plantas. Todo.

Sonrisas, recuerdos, llantos, festejos.

Todo vino a su mente. No los vería más. Nunca más. Miró a sus padres, inertes, ajenos a todo.

Y sin saber cómo, se abalanzó sobre su hermano y envolviéndolo con sus brazos, sintiendo el típico estirón de estómago.

…

-¡Ayúdenme!- gritó desesperada sin importarle que gente indebida la oyera- ¡ayúdenme!

Sintió como caía al suelo y luego estaba parada apuntando aquel hombre que los había seguido.

-Con que aquí está el escondite de Potter- escupió el hombre. Era bajo pero de gran compostura y sonreía maliciosamente- Avad…

-¡Desmaius!- gritó alguien antes de que la muchacha pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Está aquí, llegó!-

Hermione sintió un peso menos en su cuerpo cuando se dejó caer nuevamente y sus rodillas tocaron el suelo de manera dolorosa. _Mi visión _pensó ella cuando todo comenzaba a inclinarse y a borrarse, con inminentes puntos negros ensuciando todo.

Escuchó como la llamaban. Alcanzó a ver, en una de las ventanas a un chico rubio. Él parecía un ángel allí y se sintió mal cuando aquel rostro se desfiguró de pánico. Ella sonrió.

Y luego, nada.

…

Ella había desaparecido. Y ellos no le hablaban.

Draco no sabía nada de Hermione desde la tarde anterior donde habían discutido por su estupidez. A la noche, a la hora de cenar, Luna fue quien le llevó su plato de comida y haciendo gala de su honestidad que la caracterizaba, le recriminó "¿Por qué no muestras al verdadero Draco? Aquel que solía bromear con Mione y no se burlaba de mí" y luego se había ido, dejándolo con menos apetito del que ya tenía.

Había intentado dormir, oh si que lo había intentado, pero siempre estaba la misma imagen antes de cerrar los ojos: su señor, castigándolo, haciéndole jurar lealtad eterna. Aunque odiase la idea de reconocerlo, estaba aterrado de que el Señor Tenebroso lo encontrase.

Horas después, ya cuando la luz se colaba por la gruesas cortinas y los pájaros cantaban fuera, la puerta se abrió y por allí pasó Luna nuevamente. Él esperaba encontrarse con Hermione, la conocía, sabía que los enfados no le duraban tanto. Y tragando su orgullo –que últimamente estaba demasiado herido- preguntó donde estaba ella. Y cuando vio como la mirada de aquella rubia tan extraña se teñía de tristeza y oía lo que la castaña planeaba, supo que Hermione estaba más herida de lo que imaginaba.

Entonces se había sentado en un sillón cercano a la ventana con la amable ayuda de Luna –era la única que lo ayudaba- y se dedicó a observar aquel vecindario tan desabitado esperando que por cualquier esquina, la viera asomarse. Pero lo que nunca se había imaginado era verla aparecer con alguien más, llena de sangre y polvo y gritando como loca por ayuda.

Pero lo peor fue ver que llegaba con un Mortífago y la apuntaba con su varita sin titubear y ella se había paralizado.

Sus brazos se tensaron y se sintió tan débil cuando se quiso levantar y no pudo. Golpeó la ventana y gritó por ella.

Vio con algo de alivio como alguien desmayaba aquel vil hombre y la castaña

-¡Hermione!- y la muchacha como si fuera capaz de oír, levantó la vista cuando caía al suelo. Ella le sonrió y luego se desmayó.

…

-¡Hagan lugar!- Ron estaba jugando con un viejo saca corchos que su padre había dejado por ahí cuando vio correr a Harry en dirección a los gritos.

-¡Ron, es Hermione!- cuando sus oídos escucharon eso, por un momento creyó que había oído mal. Pero al ver como el rostro de su mejor amigo palidecía no dudó en pararse torpemente y correr hacia ellos.

Escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba y un tropel de personas aparecía por allí.

-¡Por Merlin!- chilló su madre yendo a auxiliar a un muchacho un poco más alto que él con una horrible cicatriz.

Pero sus ojos no encontraban lo que él buscaba. Hasta que la vio.

Su padre la cargaba mientras decía algo que él ya no oía, era como si un zumbido se interfiera entre la realidad y la pesadilla.

Porque eso era una pesadilla muy fea, ¿verdad? Él la había visto partir hoy, sonriendo tristemente pero entera con la protección de Tonks. Ella les había prometido volver y hasta se encontraba con el ánimo de hacer una broma. Y él se había reído y había sido el único.

Pero cuando se estrelló contra el borde de los escalones al ser empujado accidentalmente por alguien, se dio cuenta que no era ningún sueño.

Sin saber que hacer, se arrastró hasta la pared más cercano y observó como depositaban a Hermione en el suelo y comenzaban a examinarla.

-Ron- susurraron a su lado y su vista fue tapada momentáneamente por una melena pelirroja- ¡Ron!- sacudieron su hombro y el muchacho levantó su vista para mirar a su hermana- ¡Oh Ron!- murmuró ella al verlo tan destrozado y lo acunó contra sí, tratando de aislarlo de todo lo demás.

…

Posiblemente, había pasado más de una hora. Draco ya no oía los gritos ni las corridas en el piso de abajo. Estaba seguro también que ya no le quedaba voz por lo tanto optó por otras maneras de llamar la atención, pues todavía podía usar los brazos.

-¡Mierda, déjenme salir!- gritó rompiendo un plato contra la puerta- ¡ayúdenme a salir!-

La puerta se abrió y la pequeña Luna se agachó en el momento justo en el que el vaso pasaba a mejor vida.

-¡Draco, por favor detente!- dijo suavemente pero sus ojos estaban presos por el pánico- si te detienes, te llevaré donde ella

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, él se detuvo y observó esos ojos azules, sabiendo que era totalmente honesta.

-¿Dónde esta?- preguntó inmediatamente

-Esta bien- lo tranquilizó- sólo… prometo llevarte si estarás tranquilo Draco, ellos no te quieren cerca de ella.

El rubio frunció el ceño y luego preguntó:

-¿Y ella?- buscó peligrosamente la mirada de Luna- ¿ella quiere?

-Me ha mandado a buscarte, dice que eres insufrible- él sonrió sabiendo que su chica había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, su chica.

-Pero te llevaré en un invento muggle que Hermione te trajo ayer antes que te portaras como una niña- lo acusó ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del chico- porque ella sólo quiere ayudarte y tú se lo prohíbes. Se llama silla de rueda- Draco vio sorprendido como un aparto grotesco _en su opinión_ levitaba en su dirección- la usas con las manos…- comenzó a explicar cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-¿Si sabes usarlas, verdad?- Draco estaba preparado para atacar con aquella lengua tan viperina heredada de los Malfoy's cuando divisó un muchacho alto, flaco, de cabello lacio y oscuro.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- soltó éste en un siseo- ¿te conozco?

-Todo un gusto, Malfoy. Soy César Granger, el hermano de Hermione. El mayor, ¿sabes?- resaltó aquella palabra, haciéndola sonar amenazante. Luna sonrió y se hizo a un lado cuando César caminó hacia ellos con ayuda de un bastón.

Con que él era el hermano de Hermione, aquel que había tenido un accidente aéreo y era uno de los escasos sobrevivientes rozando la muerte como si hubiera estado ayudado por un dios. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que él y su hermana no sólo tenían en común aquellos ojos almendrados y cafés, si no también ese extraño don de tener más vidas que un gato.

-Así que tú eres el crío estúpido que maltrató tanto a mi hermanita- el rubio casi bizqueó.

¿Quién se creía aquel, para hablarle así? Estaba por abrir la boca cuando aquel hombre extendió con mucha facilidad aquel aparato.

-Esto que ves aquí- señaló unos círculos de metal superpuestos a las ruedas- son para manejarlas- con una mano las hizo girar y Draco comprobó con enorme sorpresa que las ruedas giraban- las manejarás así- César se sentó y luego de dejar el bastón en manos de Luna le enseñó como maniobrarlas- y esta palanca son los frenos-

-¿Frenos?- preguntó el rubio y se quiso automutilar cuando notó un temblor en su voz.

El muchacho de ojos marrones se carcajeó de lo lindo.

-¿Y qué crees? ¿Qué alguien te ayudará? Lo manejas tú, lo frenas tú, te accidentas tú. Por tú cuenta- luego iluminó con una sonrisa totalmente maquiavélica.

Y Draco, sintió, que las cosas no podía empeorar más.

….

El karma, Hermione le había hablado de eso cuando él se encontraba de buenas y le preguntaba sobre palabras o dichos muggles. Draco creía que era algo estúpido, que el destino de uno o sus acciones tenían consecuencias que esa persona elegía. Que nada influía en nada. Pero hoy, en medio de ese puto pasillo y con esa puta silla, comenzaba a creer en el karma.

-¡Pero que maravilla!- se mofó George riéndose- ¡ha roto un elfo calcinado más!

-¡Embalsamado George, embalsamado!- corrigió Ginny por enésima vez.

Todos rieron, un poco por George y otro poco por Draco.

-¡Por Merlín!- siseó una vez más Draco y Luna, luego de pensar que ya era demasiada tortura, comenzó a guiarlo ella- ¡pero y ahora!- chilló el rubio unos decibeles más alto de lo debido para ser hombre- ¡ahora esto se mueve solo!

Aquella protesta, se ganó una ola de carcajadas demasiadas estruendosas que contrastaban con el ambiente sombrío que la casa poseía horas antes.

-Hola, Malfoy, ¿cómo te va con esa silla de ruedas?- se burló Ron que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

-Mejor que a ti queriendo hacer un _Accio_ comadreja, ¿dime, ya lo sabes convocar con efectividad?- a ver como las orejas del pelirrojo se encendían, Draco se supo vencedor de esa pequeña batalla verbal.

-Malfoy, un insulto más y juro por Merlin que yo mismo te dejó fuera con esa silla de ruedas- _no, con esta emputecida silla de rueda no_ rogó mentalmente el rubio y cerró el pico obedientemente.

-¿Están seguros de dejarlo pasar? Hermione debe descansar- gruñó César que hasta el momento, había permanecido callado y quieto en un rincón.

-Hermione lo pidió y Muriel lo permite. No está herida gravemente, sólo es el shock- aseguró Harry abriendo la puerta.

Se alzó una barrera invisible entre sus facciones y la realidad al ingresar a ese cuarto. Estaba semi- iluminado, espacioso y graciosamente decorado con un empapelado rosa floreado. Era obvio que Hermione no dormía sola allí, porque había dos camas y dos armarios medianos. Entonces, sus ojos la hallaron.

-Hola Malfoy- e inevitablemente, todas sus barreras cedieron una vez más al verla sana y salva en esa cama.


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa!¡He vuelto! Sé que las disculpas n son válidas, ¿pero me tendrían consideración si les digo que la uni es muy difícil?

Pero bueno, acá estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Y he aprendido a usar un poco más fanfiction así que hoy ya publico yo.

Les tengo que agradecer, ¡ustedes no saben la felicidad que me dan todos su comentarios, sus follows y favoritos, ¡son un montón y eso me agiganta el corazón de alegría!

¡Responderé sus reviews al final del chap!

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes todavía no son mío, sino de la genial J. (bueno excweptuando a Muriel y a César que esos i son mi creación ^^)

¡MIL GRACIAS **RoseBlack-Malfoy **por ser mi beta! ¿Te he dicho que eres la más genial?

Sin más, las dejo leer.

CAPITULO 6: "Recuperar algo perdido"

"_**Ámame con los días que tengas. Ama por mí"**_

_La última página- Lucas Pone._

-Estoy bien- susurró ella cuando la puerta se cerró- agradece que Harry todavía no te ha matado por haber roto algo de la vajilla de los Black's-

Draco oyó eso y no pudo evitar sentir repulsión al pensar que esa vajilla de alguna manera, también era herencia de él, y que ahora pertenecía a Potter.

-Estás en la silla de ruedas de César- dijo- y la manejas…algo bien- luego trató de ocultar una sonrisa traviesa de sus labios cuando el chico que estaba allí frunció el ceño de manera muy profunda.

-Diría que no le caigo muy bien a tu hermano- masculló extrañamente bajo.

-¿De veras? Quizá es por todos los… maltratos.

Ambos sucumbieron en un silencio incómodo. Él se dedicó a recorrer con la mirada la habitación y encontró un montón de libros amontonados sobre una silla. Ésta parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento.

-Son novelas, quizá alguna te guste.

Vio como los labios de Draco se curvaban levemente, sólo levemente hacia arriba y ella supo que pensaba.

-¿Qué opinas sobre "El pequeño Príncipe"?- dijo sonriendo.

-¡El Principito Draco, no es pequeño!- refunfuñó ella.

...

**OCHO MESES ATRÁS.**

La biblioteca olía como siempre: a pergamino viejo. Ella sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió directamente hacia la sección de literatura muggle, necesitaba de sus raíces y curiosamente, esa sección tenía sus clásicos favoritos. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de madera y pudo oír también el carrito de la señora Pince a lo lejos paseando por algún otro pasillo controlando que todo este en orden.

De repente, un perfume inundó su ser y recuerdos, de tan sólo días atrás vinieron a ella. Y cuando éstos comenzaban a flotar por las delicadas hebras de la memoria, ese recuerdo se materializó.

Frente a ella, estaba Draco Malfoy. Considerando que vivían en el mismo colegio, en el mismo mundo, eso no era de extrañarse.

Pero allí estaba Malfoy. En la sección de Literatura Muggle. Muggle.

-Cierra la boca Granger o se te meterá una mosca- como acto reflejo, ella frunció el ceño.

-¿No te has muerto ya? Eso es todo un descubrimiento, ¿verdad Malfoy?

Por primera vez en sus seis años de colegio, vio la duda en el rostro blanquecino de aquel chico que la hirió tanto.

-Digo, estás en la literatura…

-Si ya sé, ya sé. Literatura muggle.

Ella alzó las cejas al no oír ese tono tan despectivo al cual ella, desafortunadamente, se había acostumbrado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Malfoy?

-Si, si- respondió él agitando la mano y volviendo su atención a los libros.

Ella esperó unos segundos y al notar que él estaba concentrado leyendo los títulos, decidió que no corría ningún riesgo. Porque tácitamente, aquella noche en el pasillo habían pactado alguna clase de trato, ya no se insultaban por los pasillos y ella podía apostar que cada vez que se cruzaban, una pequeña –muy pequeña- sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro a modo de saludo.

Ignorando su presencia, comenzó a recorrer los pocos libros con la mirada. Se había leído la mayoria, pero a Hermione no le importaba leerlos nuevamente.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron uno muy pequeño, entre medio de los demás todos apretujados de color blanco. Estiró su mano tratando de agarrar el anhelado libro pero estaba demasiado alto. Frunció el ceño, se mordió el labio y se puso de puntillas.

¿Tan alto eran los estantes? Ahogó un sonido estrangulado cuando el libro flotó frente a sus narices.

-A veces creo que no eres bruja- murmuraron de forma divertida y, al girarse, vio como él atrapó el libro.

Y a Hermione le ocurrió algo extraño.

Las estanterías de literatura muggle estaban ubicadas cerca de la Sección Secreta y por alguna razón, ese espacio era más oscuro que todo el castillo mismo. Draco estaba situado cerca de una de las ventanas por la cual entraban rayos de luz, iluminando todo tan delicadamente que Hermione era capaz de ver las volutas de polvo flotando. Y para ella eso era maravilloso. Y no lograba entender porque. Pudo ver que él era más alto que ella, mucho más alto. Y que su piel era más que pálida pero no llegaba a ser de un color enfermizo. Y su cabello… ¡su cabello era casi platinado! Como sus ojos. O no, sus ojos eran diferentes. Nunca había visto ojos así, eran grises, de eso no tenía duda pero también eran de un azul excepcional, misterioso, profundo, anhelado, precioso. Y también vio como la sonrisa de él, divertida en un momento comenzó a difuminarse de su rostro y frunció un poco el ceño. Ella sonrió un poco, porque le recordaba cuando él se concentraba. ¿Cuándo había visto eso ella? Ahora no importaba realmente eso. Sólo importaba que las volutas de polvo seguían flotando y que él ya no fruncía el ceño. No, Draco dejaba lentamente el libro en una silla que parecía vieja y dio un paso. Y no un paso hacia la salida, un paso hacia ella. Y ella se tensó pero siguió viendo las volutas de polvo y sus ojos. Acercandose, más y más.

….

**ACTUALIDAD.**

Él rió cuando la escuchó refunfuñar. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, ahora sólo era llanto y más llanto. Pero a pesar de que ella estaba algo pálida, en una cama y con un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla derecha y él en una silla de ruedas, el momento le pareció maravilloso.

Llevo sus manos a las ruedas plateadas esas y como si las manejara de toda la vida, se acercó a ella. Tocó con la silla el borde de la cama de madera y ella lo miró.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó en un susurro cuando vió como Draco estiraba su mano.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-Sólo un poco- respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

…

**OCHO MESES ATRÁS.**

Ella se veía exquisita. Y más mirandolo a él de esa forma. Al principio parecía que miraba embobada algún libro nuevo pero después reconoció algo que ya había visto. Como sus ojos color chocolates se derretían poco a poco y lo primero en pensar en ese momento fue que otra vez lloraría pero no, estaba vez era diferente. Era como si ella se perdiera en alguna clase de mundo, mirandolo sólo a él. Y él también la miraba. A pesar que la luz no la iluminaba con todas las fuerzas, ella se veía hermosa. En realidad lo único que veía claramente eran sus ojos y que por cierto eran muy grandes. Y luego vio sus pecas, éstas decoraban la nariz respingona y los pomulos. Y también pudo sentir el tacto de su cabello, ¿siempre había sido así de suave?

¿Cómo podía sentir su cabello?

Se retiró casi de un salto cuando se percató de lo que ocurría. Él había cortado distancias, ¡casi toda la distancias! ¡Y estaba acariciando el cabello de Granger!

-Malfoy…

-Mierda- susurró él- mierda, mierda. Olvidate de esto Granger.

Y salió casi corriendo de allí, dejando a una Hermione totalmente inmóvil y dolida. Pero más dolida por sentirse mal ante la actitud de un total desconocido.

Pero a esas alturas, Hermione se preguntaba cuan desconocido era para ella aquel chico.

…

-Ya no te alejas- murmuró la castaña.

Draco le regaló una sonrisa torcida y no pude evitar sonreír aún más cuando ella le devolvió una mucho más amplia.

-¿Cómo estás?- y esta pregunta ya no era la misma.

Y él se entristeció cuando su rostro se nubló un poco.

-Ya lo hice Malfoy, ellos ya no nos recuerda. Y están a salvo.

-¿Y qué pensabas hacer con tu… hermano?

-Fue todo demasiado veloz, yo bajaba las escaleras y estaba lista para hacerlo, cuando lo logré escuhé la explosión, los gritos y cuando me volteé, ¡él estaba ahí!- hablo rápidamente mientas sus ojos se aguaban y su voz comenzaba a fallar- ¡despierto y con todos sus recuerdos!

-¡Calmate!- tronó Draco y ella se inmutó- respira, ¿quieres? Sé que deseas que mi persona te de respiración boca a boca, pero no pienso cargar con tu muerte si por cualquier estupidez te decides a … morir. Cosa que te exijo que no hagas.

Un silencio incómodo se prolongó sobre ellos cuando ella lo miraba con un asomo de sonrisa. Por fin volvían, ellos lo sentían. El Malfoy cabrón y ególatra, la Granger nerviosa y apresurada con las palabras. Los chistes entre ellos. La normalidad entre ellos.

-Te propongo un trato Malfoy- dijo de repente ella consiguiendo la atención del blondo- puedes tratar de arreglar las cosas. Ser amable, ayudar a las personas. Podrías comenzar aquí, en la casa.

-Estoy en silla de ruedas, no sé si lo recuerdas- masculló él con la mandíbula apretada.

-Pero aquí viene la parte del trato Malfoy, creí que eras más inteligente. Puedo convencer a Moody para que te entregue nuevamente tu varita- cuando los ojos grises del muchacho que le había robado tantas cosas estaba frente a ella se iluminaron, su corazón repiqueteó con fuerza en su pecho-sólo si puedes comportarte como un señorito, no como un idiota malcríado.

-Sé que me amas así Granger, no cambiaré- repuso él sonriendo sabiendo que esos comentarios encendían con fuerza las mejilals de Hermione. Cosa que pasó.

-Entonces no habrá trato y te quedarás aburrido por mucho tiempo, sin saber que hacer, mirando a los demás, mirando a Ron haciendo hechizos y a ti no…

-Esta bien, esta bien. Acepto.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó entre las mantas.

-¿Quieres leerlo?- dijo para alivianar el ambiente, sacando de su estupor al blondo- El Principito, aquella vez lo… evitaste.

-Esta bien- aceptó Draco- será mejor que me vaya antes que aquel grupo de psicópatas de allí afuera me maten, principalmente el Granger mayor- agarró sutilmente el libro y lo dejó reposar en su regazo- ¿estarás todo el día tirada en cama? Esa no es la Granger que yo conozco, aquella que me ataca con todo lo que se le cruza por el frente.

Y luego cerró la puerta sintiendo todas las miradas clavadas en él.

-Demasiado calladito Malfoy, ¿qué le has hecho?- escupió Ron.

-Sal de mi vista Wesley, no necesito darte explicaciones. Lovegood, ¿puedes acercarte?

…

La muerte se olía en el aire. Se notaba hacía ya algún tiempo y ese día en particular, era casi repugnante. La capa ondeó con su grácil movimiento rozando la escasa hierba que lograba colarse por la agrietada y mal mantenida acera que guiaba hacia Malfoy Manor. Las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente y él entró a esa oscuridad total que siempre lo tragaba en esa mansión.

-Señor Snape, honorable Señor Snape, Dally se preguntaba si necesita algo- murmuró una elfina con lamentable aspecto trotando al lado del exprofesor de pociones.

-No, Dally, puedes retirarte- una suave voz resonó en la estancia y él la vio parada estáticamente al borde de las escaleras- me gustaría hablar contigo, Severus.

-Por supuesto Narcissa, donde plazcas-

Extrañamente no se oía ni un sonido en la mansión, cuando últimamente estaba a más no poder de mortífagos. La elegante mujer rodeó la escalera y se dirigió hacia un pasillo donde se veía una sobria puerta blanca al final de este.

-Pasa, por favor- susurró y miró por encima de su hombre, vigilando que nadie los observara.

Snape, extrañado en la actitud tan reservada de Narcissa aceptó sin rechistar y entró a un recinto pequeño y lleno de artículos para hacer pociones, parecido al que él tuvo alguna vez en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué ocurre Narcissa que me traes a este lugar tan…peculiar?- masculló Snape reacio al espacio tan reducido.

-Sabes a qué, Severus- replicó ella con el mentón elevado y con sus ojos perdidos- sabes que lo han matado.

-Él se lo merecía. Desobedeció a nuestro señor- alegó tranquilamente a la actitud de a mujer.

-Buscaba a nuestro hijo- repuso lentamente y con la voz tomada.

-Dime lo que tengas que decir, Narcissa.

Ella, olvidando que cinco segundos atrás se derrumbaba frente a su antiguo compañero, recompuso su rostro.

-Te recuerdo Severus, que has hecho conmigo un Juramento Inquebrantable…

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente Narcissa.

-Por lo tanto has cuidado de mi hijo, lo sé.

-Al punto, debo ir a reportarme- Snape comenzó a sentirse nervioso, sentía que se asfixiaba en esa habitación y la actitud de la mujer que tenía al frente y la dirección que tomaba no era la que él esperaba.

-Exijo que me digas donde está esa guarida, donde esta Draco- soltó de repente la dama de cabello rubio- lo necesito, Severus, por favor. Necesito recuperar lo perdido.

…

Hermione bajó las escaleras algo agotada de discutir acaloradamente con Moody sobre la situación de Draco y sorprendentemente, Lupin la había apoyado y gracias algunos concejos torpes de Muriel (que se había transformado en la sanadora oficial de la Orden) habían logrado convencer al viejo auror de entregarle la varita a Draco.

Al entrar al comedor, se encontró con su hermano sentado en un viejo sillón mirando por una ventana que daba directo a la plaza de frente, una plaza desolada vieja y sin color.

-Hola César- ella le sonrió y se sentó en su regazo como cuando era una niña y apoyó su cabeza en el hombre del joven.

-Palomita- respondió él.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el ataque a la casad e sus padres. Horas más tarde de ese día, Tonks había llegado totalmente agotada informando que la misión se había concretado con total éxito, sus padres estaban ahora sanos y a salvo en Australia sin sus recuerdos, por su puesto.

Alguien había infiltrado información en la cueva de los mortífagos informando sobre una posible aparición de Harry Potter por las calles londinenses pero cometieron un error al creer que él saldría de su escondite tan fácilmente.

La única falla que había tenido aquel plan, era que su hermano César se coló entre todos y logró llegar junto a Hermione a Grimmauld Place, sumergiéndolo en el mundo de su hermana que en estos días, se encontraba en guerra.

-¿Te acostumbras?- le preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Algo- contestó él con una mueca- en esta casa todo levitaba, hace ruido, gira o se prepara solo- señalo la cocina con una mano y ella sonrió ampliamente al ver a la sra Weasley ocupándose de la comida y los platos, a su vez, se lavaban solos.

-Si quieres, puedo enviarte a otro lado- murmuro ella- en serio.

Él inclinó un poco su cabeza para poder ver claramente a su hermana que ya no era tan pequeña.

-No Herms, quiero estar acá, con vos. Pase lo que pase. Te cuidaré como no pude en todos estos años. Que venga quien quiera, ese tal Voldemort o el idiota de Malfoy. No te dejaré.

Aunque ella hubiera deseado que le hubiera respondido con un simple "si", su corazón se alegró al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano. Por fin, ya no se sentiría tan sola en ese lugar y pensando que era una locura tener a un total muggle en un lugar como ese, lleno de peligros mágicos, se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Pero ahuyentando esos pensamientos, se acurrucó más en el pecho de su hermano y cerró los ojos aspirando el perfume que ambos tenían, perfume de su hogar que con el pasar de los días, se marcharía para nuevos cambios.

…

-¿Estás segura de esto, Lovegood?

-¡Por supuesto, le encantará!- exclamó ella alegre- por cierto, Draco, ¿se lo dirás?- sus ojos se iluminaron pícaramente.

-¿Qué cosa?- replicó él molesto por su mirar.

-Que la quieres. Aunque creo que ella ya lo sabe.

Por alguna extrañeza de su genética, Draco había descubierto hacía algún tiempo que no se coloreaba por más vergonzosa que la situación se tornara. Él sentía como su rostro quemaba, ardía de verdad pero nunca se sonrojaba, siempre pálida como las estatuas griegas o romanas, dignas y honorables.

Magníficamente pálido.

Pero en ese momento, su rostro si que ardía, él lo sentía. Sin colorearse para su fortuna.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y entró una sonriente Hermione con su hermano a su lado. El muchacho al ver a Malfoy, endureció su rostro.

-¡Chicos, aquí están! La señora Weasley los andaba buscando, creo que quieren que limpien un poco aquel comedor tan viejo donde encontramos tantas cosas aquel año… ¡ah cierto que ustedes no estuvieron!- exclamó- bueno, en el primer piso. Cerca de los cuadros familiares. Cuidado con los ruidos si no quieren quedar sordos con los gritos de la señora Black.

Draco se sorprendió al ver que Hermione estaba casi recuperada de lo que había sucedido la semana pasada y notó que lo que la ayudaba de forma increíble era su hermano, quien casi no se había despegado de ella.

-Gracias por avisarnos, iremos ahora pero antes Draco tiene algo para ti- contestó Luna sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la habitación.

-¿Si?- murmuraron Draco y Hermione a la vez.

-Creo que es eso que tiene en la mano Malfoy- acotó César de mala gana arrugando la nariz.

-Ah si- Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina a Luna quien sonreía tiernamente y miraba todo como si fuera la situación más hermosa.

-Cómo sea, toma- extendió su brazo y dejó que algo muy brillante y pequeño colgara de su mano- creí que te gustaría.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y alargó sus delgados dedos para tocar aquello que al tacto era frío y a la vista era brillante. Él aflojo el agarre y ella pudo sujetarlo para acercarlo a sus ojos y sonrió. Era un pequeño llavero de piano negro y las teclas eran diminutas láminas de algo brillante que parecía una piedra valiosa.

-Draco…

-Si, si. Es muy lindo- gruñó César.

-¡Mucho!- soltó ella casi en un chillido.

-¡Creo que la sra Weasley nos buscaba Drake, vamos!

-¡No me llamo Drake, Lovegood!

La menuda jovencita tomó el control de la silla de ruedas y la empujó suavemente en dirección hacia la salida discutiendo en voz baja con el blondo.

Y César pudo verlo en ese minuto, en ese instante, en ese segundo.

Los ojos de su hermana, aquellos chocolates que no brillaban hacía tanto tiempo o sólo lo hacían producto de las lágrimas, hoy recuperaban aquello perdido.

La luminosidad, la vida, la felicidad.

Y él no supo si aquello, mejor dicho, la forma en que esos ojos volvían a ser los de antaños, era la mejor.

…

Harry entró al despacho de Lupin como se le había ordenado minutos atrás. El hombre lobo le sonrió levemente y con un movimiento de mano le señal´que se sentara frente a su escritorio.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Remus?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El hombre que era alguien muy querido por Harry, descruzó los brazos y suspiró. El muchacho notó las venas tensas en su cuello y un tic nervioso con sus dedos y supo extrañamente que algo andaba mal.

-Ellos lo saben, Harry.

El ojiverde pensó un momento. ¿Quiénes y qué?

-¿Disculpe?

-Saben donde esconden a Draco y vienen hacia aquí..

...

Puff, ¿ya leyeron? ¿Les gustó? :D

Bueno, aquí me estoy yendo a contestar reviews y perdón por no hacerlo antes, prometo hacerlos a partir de ahora!

**DeevVLP**: ¡Gracias Dev por todo! Por tus comentarios tan lindos, por tu aliento y consejos! Y ya vas a entender porque Herms se siente un monstruo, ya está por llegar la acción ;)

**Adrmil**: ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Saludos y abrazos

**AnaBrest15**: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! ¡Saludos!

**Abytitus**: ¡Espero no producir adicción, no es bueno! Jajaja Gracias por tus palabras, saludos!

**Azu23blood:** ¡Bienvenida! Sé que es un poco tarde, pero vale igual, ¿no? Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, ¡abrazos!

**RoseMalfoy-W25**: ¡me has hecho reír con tu review! Jajaja gracias por decir eso de Draco, era la intención, ¡muchos besos y que andes bien!

**May Mudblood:** ¡Perdón por los errores de repetición de los capítulos! No quería que sucediera eso, pero en ese entonces Fanfiction me odiaba con todo su ser, ahora es como que nos queremos un poquito más. ¡Espero que este capi te guste! Saludos (:

**Paola:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que andes por aquí y leas esto, muchos abrazos.

¡Y mil gracias a todos los que me siguen desde las sombras, los aprecio a todos por igual! Nos veremos en la próxima actualización, que espero sea más pronto.

Muchísimos besos y suerte.

Yamii.


End file.
